The Adorable Adventures of ShikaKitty
by Awaii-Mom
Summary: Shikamarus a Cat? Temari's dating a final fantasy character? temari's got a soft spot for cats? totaly AU! TemaXShikaXReno Triangle...R&R Rating MAY go up.


**AN: Alright, this is an RP that me and my friend, Hissori are doing. And I figured why not put it on here as a story! We both thought this was hilarious, and we're gonna be doing more. This is more of a TemaXReno(FF7)XShika…heh, we have become to LOVE TemaXReno…hence why he's in it. We have yet to come up with a title, so we're gonna call it "The Adorable Adventures of Shika-Kitty!" I like it! And so does she! So its stayin! Alright, I should get started on these. Not sure how long this is gonna go, but, we'll try to keep it going as long as we can.**

**The Adorable Adventures of Shika-Kitty!**

**Chapter 1**

It was a rainy night in the city of Kohona. The streets were nearly empty except for a young woman, whom seemed to enjoy the rain pouring onto her medium length blonde hair. She was wearing a long sleeve light purple shirt, with dark blue jeans. While walking, she had noticed a small black shivering object inside a cardboard box. Temari bent down, blinking her teal eyes, "What're you doing here little fella?" she asked, once she noticed the small black kitten curled up in a small ball in the corner of the box.

The tiny kitten looked up at Temari with his pleading light brown eyes. The blonde haired women couldn't resist, she picked up the small animal and held him close to her body, "You shouldn't be out here alone in the cold. You could catch a cold." She stated, trying to keep the poor small kitten warm.

'_Warm, hot chick, Please don't put me down!'_ The small kitten thought as he cuddled closer to Temari's chest letting out a small meow.

The teal eyed woman began petting the small cat on his head, and walking towards her home, "Well I guess you can come home with me…At least until I find your owner."

'_Thank You!'_ he thought as he nuzzles under her chin, beginning to purr.

Temari walked into her house, still holding the small kitten, "heh, you're a loveable little guy aren't you."

The small cursed kitten rubbed against Temari more, while continuing to purr, '_Damn right I am Babe!'_

"hm..lets see." The women thought as she put the small kitten down, and walked towards her kitchen, "What do you eat? You've gotta be hungry." She began looking around in her cabinets, "Maybe some milk…and tuna?" she stated, making it sound more like a question.

"Nyu?" The small kitten blinked a few times, '_Hey! Your not suppose to put me down!'_ he thought as he trotted behind her.

Temari continued looking around her kitchen, until she felt the small black kitten rubbing up against her legs, she looked down, "What's wrong? Are you still cold?" she asked, bending down and petting the small animal again.

'_I want you to carry me again! Come o-oo wait…that feels good'_ he began purring as Temari continued to pet the small brown eyed kitten.

"heehee" She began scratching under his chin, "does that feel good?"

The only response she got back was a purr. "Heh-" Temari sneezed, then sighed, "I should probably change into warmer clothes" She then stopped petting the small kitten, stood and started walking towards her room, while removing her top.

The small kitten blinked, then grinned a small grin that was unnoticeable by any human eye, as he started following Temari towards her room. The blonde was already in her room, with only her undergarments on, searching for something warm and dry to put on. While she was searching for clothes, the black kitten sat on the floor, in Temari's room, watching her walk around, his head tilted to the side as though to try and make himself look innocent. Temari turned around and noticed the kitty watching her, she bent down, and began petting him again, "you're so cute"

'_and your so hot. Man am I glad I met you.' _the small cat thought as he began purring again.

Temari stood back up, and finally found some decent clothes, and got dressed, into a low cut lavender colored tank top and a pair of black pajama pants.

'_Man she's getting dressed. What a drag. Oh well' _He thought, shaking slightly for he was still slightly wet from being out in the cold rain.

She looked back at the cat, "Are you still cold? I should probably dry you off…shouldn't I?"

'_Please…its cold'_ he thought as he shivered slightly.

"Alright, Alright" She bent down, and picked the small cat back up, holding him closer to her very low cut tank top. "Lets find something to use to dry you off with." She said walking out of her room.

The small cat cuddled closer to Temari's chest, '_Lets make a deal, I'll stay adorable if you keep carrying me everywhere.'_

"Ah-Ha!" Temari was now in the bathroom, reaching for a towel. Once the towel was in her hand she placed the kitten down on the countair, "Alright" She then began drying the small animal.

The small cat wasn't about to complain, the towel was nice and warm feeling. Temari let out a small laugh when she finished drying off the small cursed cat. His black fur was puffed out making him look like a large ball. The small kitten shook his head, _'Not what I had in mind.'_ He thought as he began rubbing against the towel to fix his fur.

Just then, Temari began petting the small cat, to help smooth out his fur. "You're so adorable, I'm tempted to just keep you."

The black kitten licked Temari's hand, '_Please keep me. I won't scratch your furniture or anything.'_

Temari chuckled a little, as she started rubbing the small animal's belly.

He rolled over, laying on his back, '_ahh, that feels good.' _He thought as he closed his eyes, becoming very comfortable.

Temari continued to rub his belly, "That's it, I'm keeping you." She laughed a little more, still rubbing his belly, "I don't want to get rid of you."

'_Yess!'_ he then licked her hand, '_I wont let you down sweet stuff!'_

"Alright, now I've gotta find you some food." She stopped rubbing his stomach, and walked out of the bathroom, towards the kitchen.

"Merow" the small cat rolled over, watching at Temari left the bathroom, _'You're leaving? Well…it is for food. I'll come with you!'_ He then hopped off of the counter top and followed after Temari.

Temari opened the fridge door, and pulled out some milk, "I know you gotta like Milk…so.." She started pouring some milk into a small bowl, then placed it on the floor, "there ya go."

'_Damn my hunger, and my hate of milk…oh well, beggars cant be chooser, or speak apparently.'_ He thought as he began drinking the milk.

The teal eyed women bent down and started petting the small kitten as he drunk the milk, "I'll have to go to the store. I've gotta buy some cat food, litter…and a small cat box. I don't want to chance you running away."

'_Oh I don't plan on leaving babe' _he then continued to drink the milk, '_hey this stuff isn't that bad.'_

"But…what if someone's looking for you?" She asked as she continued to pet the small kitten, "To bad you cant talk, cause then you'd be able to tell me who left you out in the cold like that."

'_An evil witch, that I never want to see again, unless she plans on changing me back. So don't worry about it.'_

Temari then stopped petting the little kitten, standing up straight, "Maybe I should call Reno, and have him buy me some cat things." She thought aloud.

'_Reno?...wait, ,who's Reno? Reno better be your brothers name!'_ The tiny kitten thought, as he stopped drinking milk and looking up at Temari.

The blonde looked down at the kitten, smiling slightly, "Don't worry, Reno wont hurt you. He's a nice guy." She assured the small animal, as though she knew what he was thinking.

"meow!" which was translated as, '_Who's this Reno person? I demand to know!'_

"I'll call him now" She mused as she walked to her phone, dialing Reno's number.

While Temari's back was facing the kitten, he propped himself up on his back paws, crossing his front paws, _'If he tries anything funny, I'll bite him!'_

Over the phone, Temari could hear Reno answering, "Hello?"

Temari smiled hearing his voice, "Hey Reno, can you do something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?" he asked, knowing the voice without even having to ask.

"Can you go to the store, and buy me some cat food and litter stuff."

"What? Why?" Reno's voice was full of confusion. Last he checked, Temari didn't have any animals.

Temari bit her lower lip, "Well, I found this cat, and he was so cold and adorable, that I just had to keep him. The only problem…I don't have anything a cat needs." She explained.

Reno sighed slightly, "You and your need to help people…and apparently animals."

"You know you love me." She teased.

"Yeah, yeah, Yeah…I'll get you your cat stuff." He gave in.

Temari smiled, "Thanks! Can you drop it off tonight?" she asked, in a curious tone, wondering how much she'd get away with.

"Yeah…I'll go to the store now." He then asked, "What kind of cat is it?"

The blonde blinked, thrown off by his question, "Uh.." She looked back at the cat, "A black one?"

"A black cat? Aren't those suppose to be bad luck?" he asked, remembering certain tails he was told as a child about how it was bad luck to have a black cat walk past you.

Temari shrugged slightly, while still talking into the phone, "I don't care. He's too cute to let go. Besides…its raining…and he likes me." She said, mumbling that last part more to herself.

"You're giving him food. Of course he 'likes you'" Reno stated, a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"Oh Well, I still don't want to get rid of him!" she stated as a matter-of-fact like.

Reno sighed again, "I know, your so stubborn…Okay what exactly should I get?"

Temari thought for a minute, "Well…some food-dry and wet-incase he's to small to have dry, um..a cat box with litter…oh and some cat toys!"

"Okay, Okay" Reno sighed as he mentally made a list of the items the blonde told him to get.

"Thanks Reno-Kun" She smiled.

As soon as Temari had said that, the kittens ears perked up, '_Reno…KUN…oh hell no!'_

"mhm…love ya Hun" Reno said, the tone of his voice, gave off that he too was smiling.

"love ya too, see ya in a bit." As she said this, the small kitten let out a barely audible hiss.

"Okay, bye" And with that the two hung up the phone.

Temari walked over to where the small kitten was, sitting on the couch, and began petting him, "there, Reno'll get you some toys, food and somewhere to go to the bathroom at." She then continued to pet the small animal.

The small animal enjoyed Temari's pets but not the fact that there was going to be some other man in the house. She then looked at the kitten, "See you like me. And not just because I feed you…right?" The only response she got was him purring and curling up in her lap. "Heh," She continued to pet the small animal, "Oh I shoulda asked Reno to get you a small bed type thing." She shrugged slightly, "Oh well, I guess you can sleep in the bed with me tonight."

The black kitten purred more, '_Now that's what I'm talking bout!'_

"just…don't pee on my bed." She added, not wanting to wake up in the middle of the night in a puddle of cat pee.

'_Hey! Have some faith in me! I'm smarter than your average cat.'_

Temari only yawned slightly, as she began petting under the kittens chin. She and the kittened sat like that for a while, her scratching his under chin, and she yawning every once in a while.

After a little while, there was a knock at the door. Temari quickly stood, still holding the little kitten, "That's gotta be Reno" she said more to herself, as she opened the door, smiling brightly when she saw she was right, "Hey Reno" She greeted, moving to the side so the red haired male could walk into the house.

Reno walked in, his Red hair, pulled back in his low ponytail, wearing his usual black suit, holding two bags of cat items. "Hey "

Temari followed behind him as he walked towards the kitchen area, "I hope it wasn't too bad, getting the stuff." She commented, still petting the small kitten in her arms. She them smiled and held out the black kitten, "See, isn't he cute."

The red haired male turned around after he was finished placing the bags on the counter tops, "its kinda small" was all he really said.

The kitten stayed close to Temari, '_Oh I already don't like the guy'_

Temari rolled her eyes slightly, "That's cause he's only a kitten. Meaning, he's gonna need a lot of love." She then smiled innocently, "Wanna pet'em?"

"Oh fine.." Reno began to reach out to pet the small kitten, only to have the kitten bite down hard on his hand. Reno automatically pulled his hand back, "OW! Little bastard bit me!"

"Aww" Temari held the violent kitten closer to her, "You probably scared the poor little guy." The black kitten pushed closer to Temari's chest, almost as though he was saying; 'Yea, that's right. I'm scared!'

Reno was still holding his hand, "Temari, the cat bit me! Its evil!"

"he's not evil Reno!" She sighed a little, then set the 'frightened' kitten on the couch, walking towards Reno, "Let me see your hand."

'_Hey!'_ the kitten stood on the edge of the arm rest, '_Forget him! He's the evil one!'_

Reno held out his hand, to show a few small bite marks and a small amount of blood spilling out of the marks. "Little bastard got me good." He complained.

"Aww, my poor little Reno-Kun" Temari cooed as she gently held onto his bleeding hand, Kissing it, "Let me help take care of it."

'_Oh he is so gonna pay for this!'_ The kitten thought in an evil little kitten voice.

"Thank you baby"

"No Problem" She said as she walked back towards the bathroom, "Hey, can you pour the little guy some food in one of my bowls, and set it on the floor, he's probably hungry." She shouted from her bathroom.

Reno sighed slightly, "Fine." He then got a bowl ready and started pouring some food in it.

The tiny kitten jumped down from the couch, and walked towards Reno as he placed the food and milk on the ground. He then sniffed the bowl of food, '_This stuff smells like crap'_ he thought. Then looked up at Reno, "Merow!"

"What's wrong little guy?" Reno asked as he looked down at the kitten. Whom in return scratched the red heads leg, "YEOUCH! Stop that!" he shouted as he pushed the small dark haired kitten away, rubbing his scratched leg.

Temari walked out of the bathroom, holding a damp wash-rag. "What happened?" she asked as she walked over towards Reno and the small kitten.

"Fuck! He scratched me!" Reno shouted, holding his leg still. While the small kitten hid innocently under the counter, seeming as though he was afraid.

"Aww, poor little guy!" Temari walked past Reno, towards the small shivering kitten, picking him up, "What's wrong little guy?" She then looked at Reno, "I don't think he likes the food Reno"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Reno muttered under his breath. While the kitten nuzzled closer to Temari.

Temari then walked over to Reno, handing him the damp rage, "Here, wash off your hand and leg." She then walked over towards the cat food, looking at it, "are you sure you got the right stuff? Maybe the stuffs expired."

Reno glared at the kitten, "Check the bag" he growled. As soon as he glared at the kitten, he began shivering more, as though he was even more afraid.

Temari checked the bag, "hm, no its not expired. Maybe he doesn't like it" She then looked back, just as Reno was glaring at the kitten, "Reno! Your scaring him!"

"And he bit and scratched me, I think I have the right to scare him!" He snapped back, already hating the small cat, that seemed to take a liking to his girlfriend.

"He's probably not use to you Reno…don't take it too personally." Temari sighed, trying to comfort the small animal.

**Alright, this is where we stopped for the night. What do you think? Should I make this into more of a story? Or should we just keep our rp's to our self? Heehee, I played Temari while Hissori played the kitten(Shika) and Reno. Don't worry, We have more people in it. Alright, review telling us what you think. **


End file.
